1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote control of electrical apparatus and more particularly to the independent control of the operational status of the drive or transport function and illumination source of projection apparatus from one or more remote control arrangements and a local control arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various remote control arrangements for control of electrical and mechanical apparatus utilizing either cable connections between the controlled apparatus and the remote control or a remote control transmitter and a receiver in the controlled apparatus. For example, a remote control unit for channel selection, volume and operational control of a television receiver.
While the various remote control arrangements of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, these arrangements are generally complex. Further, the cable interconnected units require a large number of individual conductors to control multiple functions of the controlled apparatus.